This invention relates to a double action agitator assembly.
Prior art fabric washers have sometimes included a double action agitator having an agitator body which oscillates back and forth rotationally and having an auger body rotatably mounted thereon for rotation in a single direction with step wise or ratcheted movements. The oscillating agitator body includes a lower skirt and an upper barrel or tube. The skirt carries vanes which agitate the fabrics being washed. The auger body is mounted on the agitator barrel and includes helical vanes which create a downward flow adjacent the agitator barrel so as to cause positive roll over of the clothes or fabrics being washed.
One problem encountered with prior art double action agitators is the need for an adequate bearing assembly to mount the auger body for rotation on the barrel of the agitator body. Prior art bearing assemblies for rotatably mounting the two together often permit a loose feel therebetween which can result in the auger wobbling as it operates.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved double action agitator assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved double action agitator assembly which includes an improved bearing assembly between the auger body of the agitator and the barrel of the agitator body.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bearing assembly which minimizes wobbling or looseness between the auger body and the barrel of the agitator body.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ratchet clutch mechanism for permitting the agitator body to rotate in an oscillating motion while at the same time permitting the auger body to rotate unidirectionally.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved double action agitator assembly which is comprised entirely of plastic and which does not include metal parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved double action agitator assembly which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.